Thinned Blood
(Conditional) |Image = ThinnedBlood.png}} Acquisition This quest is given to the fledgling when they ask E how he was Embraced. The fledgling may then choose to look for E's sire, Lily, for his sake or seek her out to learn more about thin-bloods. Walkthrough Brief # Go to the Santa Monica Pier and speak to E. # Go to the Surfside Diner and ask the cashier if she has heard the term "thin-blood". # Look through Lily's things to find the Bail Bond. # Go the Kilpatrick's Bail Bonds and look up Rolf Toten on the computer. # Go to the parking garage and find Rolf's car. # Take Lily's journal from the trunk and read it. # Go to the blood bank at the medical clinic. # Speak to Phil or hack the computer with the password "ambrosia" to get the freezer code. # Go to the first freezer and open it with the code "1969". # Enter the secret room and free Lily. # Speak to Lily. ## (Optional) Keep Phil's murder a secret. . # (Optional) Deal with Vandal Cleaver by , , or bribery. # Go back to the pier and speak to E and Lily. ## (Plus Patch Only) Give Lily's belongings back. . # Detailed Go to the Santa Monica Pier and speak to E, the topless vagrant by the fire. Be kind to him and ask him how he was Embraced. He will tell you about his sire, Lily, who vanished after siring him. They met at the Surfside Diner and E suggests you start looking there. Lily's Trail Go to the Surfside Diner across from the Asylum and speak to the cashier. If you're a Nosferatu seeing you may cause her to have a heart attack. In which case you can take Lily's purse off the counter behind her. You can also try to sneak past her and steal it. Otherwise, ask her if she's ever heard the term "thin-blood". She'll tell you that Lily spent the night there a while ago and left her stuff in the booth. Then she'll give you Lily's purse. Among Lily's things is a bail bond with the name "Rolf Toten" on it. Go to Kilpatrick's Bail Bond's and look up "Toten, R" on Kilpatrick's Krime-Puter (the computer at the back of the room). The file reveals that Rolf was arrested when his visa expired and Lily bailed him out using a car as collateral. The car is a red Lightningbird '77 and the license plate reads "GUYCONI". It's in the parking garage near the stairs that lead down to the beach. Unlock the trunk and take the journal inside. Medical Clinic Lily's Journal says she was unable to feed after siring E because she was afraid of killing someone and indicates that she went to the blood bank to steal some blood. Go to the blood bank in the basement of the medical clinic. Talking to Vandal is useless. You'll have to pick the lock on one of the doors. The one at the end of the hall is the easiest to pick at level three. Don't worry about hiding. Vandal won't help you but doesn't seem to care if you break in either. The blood is stored in the freezers down the hall to the right. In the first freezer there is a number pad on the left wall. To get the code you can either talk to Phil, Vandal's accomplice, or hack the computer. * Phil is in the first room to the left of Vandal's booth. You need a skill of four to convince him you're there to get some blood from the freezer. He will tell you the code for the freezer and mention that there's a woman in the freezer. * Alternatively, you can hack the computer in the next room over. The password is "ambrosia". The computer files also reveal that the first freezer is much warmer than the others. The pass code to the freezers is: 1969. Upon entering the room behind the freezer you will find Lily strapped to a chair. She has been completely drained of blood and is frenzied but unable to break free on her own. You have no choice but to let her go. As soon as she is free Phil will enter the room and she will attack and drain him. Shortly afterward she comes to her senses and begs you not to tell anyone she killed him. Agree to keep it a secret or not. Keeping the murder a secret results in a . When you tell her E isn't angry at her anymore she is happy and goes to see him. Dealing With Vandal After Lily leaves Vandal will confront you and threaten not to sell blood to you anymore because you let his blood doll go and lost him his accomplice. This can be handled in a number of ways. Successfully convincing Vandal to sell to you again is worth . * If your is four you can threaten to drain him. He will agree to keep selling blood to you and give you a free blue blood pack to pacify you. * You can use on him to make him forget what happened. * You can bribe him for $100. * You can offer to get him a new victim which starts the quest Replanting a Lily. * If you try he'll just tell you Therese/Jeanette, his regnant, is all he's interested in. * You can also simply tell him you don't need or want to buy blood from him. Completion Once you've dealt with Vandal, go back to the pier and talk to Lily again. She will tell you that her and E are leaving L.A. If you have the plus patch installed you can give Lily her things for some extra humanity. Finally, talk to E. He will thank you for finding Lily and tell you that Rosa told them something bad was coming so they should get out of town. This will complete the quest and give you your last . Items * Bail Bond * Blue Blood Pack (Conditional) * Girl's Photo * Lily's Car Keys * Lily's Journal * Tire Iron Notes * Lily may not return to the beach at the end of the quest or appear in strange places such as half through the chain link fence. * After E leaves the Santa Monica beach, it is no longer possible to complete the quest. When you enter the freezer, Lily will no longer be there and the quest will not advance beyond discovering the pass code to the freezer. Quest Log Trivia *In the Steam version of the game you cannot obtain the pass code to the freezers through the computer terminal, as it returns this message "Error Retrieving Data. Contact Administrator." Thus making it necessary to speak to Phil regardless to obtain the code. Navigation es:Sangre debilitada Category:Side Quests